ximifandomcom-20200214-history
Ragahnsiir (Divinity)
Not to be confused with the author Ragahnsiir. Story Ragahnsiir (Ragansír/Ragaser in the Ximi language) is the eight and youngest divinity of Ximizhlum. The entity is composed of three individuals and several lesser irrelevant people. One is Emperor Jan Juliusson Romulus Indral, the last ruler of a unified humanity and the leading consciousness of Ragahnsiir. Second is the Goddess Matane, or more accurately what remains of her. While officially killed by the God Danebran in the forming days of Ximizhlum, she survived, by was permanently crippled and unable to move or call for help. Across several centuries, she would suffer and decompose, but not before giving birth to her own race of humans, the Gastosnovseri. Her lasting place was discovered by Kovnozyuri and Takedari humans at the end of the 13th century, shortly before the Firmamental Break. She willingly gave her essence to Romulus and merged with him, giving him enough power to transcend from a first evolutionary stage being to a third evolutionary stage being. In other words, she helped him ascend to godhood. While Matane has no power over the thoughts of Romulus, now Ragahnsiir, her benevolence and love rubbed off on him and has permanently influenced him. Third is the scattered soul of Bjorn Varkamblood Indral, the legendary commander and first Emperor of Humanity. While Bjorn did indeed get turned to ash by the Gods at the end of Bjorn's Campaign, his soul was captured by the same Gods and punished for his transgression and betrayal. For centuries, he was stuck in the heavens in eternal torment as his very soul faded away to nothingness. A mortal soul cannot exist without a vessel forever and he was close to evaporating from existence itself, having no chance whatsoever of any sort of reincarnation. However, as it happened to be, Romulus, during the final stages of his apotheosis, stumbled upon the dying soul of Bjorn. Bjorn, now regretful of his old actions, asked Romulus to leave him alone, but the new divine took the Lantern of Souls, trapped what remained of Bjorn's soul within, and then fused it with his very own soul, thus permanently making Bjorn a part of Ragahnsiir. Just as with Matane, Bjorn's soul has no conscious power, but has permanently influenced the new god, though in much subtler and lesser ways. Any other souls whose remains may have dwelt within the Torne Jokaji have no influence on Ragahnsiir whatsoever. Due to his mortal ancestry and close connection to humanity even after ascendance, Ragahnsiir is a very popular god to worship, even in lands which have long since abandoned the empire over which he ruled. Unlike other Divines, he does not require an offering to summon and will oftentimes heed prayers. Ragahnsiir is one of the two divines to commonly walk the lands, along with the Goddess Lyublya, though be it in disguise. Though he may be a benevolent god, he is not very responsible. His autocratic rule as emperor has lead him to develop a personality of unwillingness to bend to others. This often leads to rude exchange of words with the two strongest divines, Bayashima and Danebran, though there doesn't appear to be any actual hostility between them. A lot of the divine's spare time is spent hanging out with the Maiden of the Sea. As a mortal, Romulus had to gain the Lantern of Souls from the Maiden, and after the Break, the two became quite close. It is not unusual to see the Maiden and Ragahnsiir conversing or playing with one another near the shores of the Glowing and Golden Coasts. Ragahnsiir is the only Divinity to not have any artifact weapon attributed to him whatsoever. He is, however, known for other artifacts, such as rings (which he clearly loves, I mean, look at his fucking hands, he has like eight), jewels, headwear, as well as seemingly random objects such as pillows, bones, severed fingers (of which there are three), a painting brush (even though he never painted a single picture in his life), and cups, such as the Imperial Chalice, which was a royal cup heirloom given by monarch to monarch but was canonized after Ragahnsiir's apotheosis. The artifacts aren't all inanimate objects, either. An example of a living artifact of Ragahnsiir is... a potato. The world after the Firmamental Break was a tough place to be. Many disasters happened during the Break, and it took a long time before the land healed. As such, many people died of starvation. During these times, Ragahnsiir did his best to heal the world but also to help the people in need. Though he may have become far superior to all of them combined, he still regarded himself as their true ruler, and would see to their needs himself if possible. One day, in the early 1310's, he heard the plea of a young boy. Most of his family had starved to death and he was left alone to take care of his younger siblings and his sickly mother. Though he had been taught to not involve the Gods in mortal affairs and that summoning a divine without an offering would lead to punishment, the boy was too desperate to care. Ragahnsiir showed mercy upon him and pitied his family. He tore out a wild potato plant from a nearby forest, took one single potato from it, and replanted the plant. Then, he returned to the child. The divine then proceeded to bite firmly into the palm of his hand until blood started to flow. He made an incision into the potato, then he poured his blood into it, before planting it into the ground. He turned his gaze towards Mimimum, the smaller of the two moons. With one strong yank of his arm, he called down a handful of divine water from the moon with which he watered the new seedling. The potato quickly grew to maturity, to the amazement of the boy and his siblings who witnessed it. However, upon pulling it out, the kids noticed it look different from a normal potato. It was long and more slender than a common potato. The outside was purple rather than brown, and the inside was orange. Ragahnsiir, with his power, instantly cooked one of the potatoes, while keeping the other raw. The kids bit into the cooked one and were amazed. It was sweet and delicious! However, the divine did not stop there. He urged the kids to try the raw one as well. They looked at him with confusion. Surely, a raw potato could not taste good? With little to lose, the kids bit the raw one, and to their surprise, it was pretty good raw as well! Ragahnsiir promised them the new potato, dubbed "sweet potato", would grow faster than regular potatoes and be far more endurant. He told them to keep some, share some with their close friends and those in need, and sell the rest. Since then, the sweet potato has become a staple of Ximi cuisine, and the entire species is considered an artifact of the divine. The gemstones generally associated with Ragaser are chalcedonies, mostly of light blue and purple varieties. Design All of the text below is directly taken from the official note. It has not been altered at all. Beware! Starting from the face. I fucked the face up, yep. I now see how I should've done it, but... too late for that. I hope people understand what I was going for. Bjorn's face on the left, Romulus' in the mid, and Matane's on the right. He speaks in three voices at once, two male, one female. The two lesser souls, Matane and Bjorn, have more echoing/ghostly voices, whereas the greater soul, Romulus, speaks like a normal human. Dark shoulder length hair covers the triple head. HAT! HAT! HAT! The bottom of the crown has a golden band. From it, dozens of brightly coloured feathers pop out. The other bands are also golden. The largest part of the crown, whatever you want to call the central cylinder thing, is made of silver. Above it float three spirits, one for each of the main beings that make up Ragahnsiir. Each of the spirits has the initial in Takedan script for each of the three beings. He wears a so called "sachiri", a Ximi chestpiece for males which looks a lot like a vest, but has long sleeves attached to it. The vest is usually made of leather while the sleeves are made of cloth. So it's not a vest at all ;D The long part at the end of the sleeves actually acts as a purse to store simple light items in. At the end of this elongated part and at the bottom of the sachiri are... feathers. Long feathers, brown and white in colour, in contrast to the rainbow coloured feather on the crown. I fucked this up. Initially, I wanted them to just be cloth and be part of the sachiri, but then I wanted to change them into feathers. Too late. But yeah, they're feathers. On the bottom part of the sleeves are ribbons of red, blue, and white colours. On the vest part of the sachiri, there are two symbols for Ragahnsiir at the top, and then 16 small jingle bells distributed across both sides. This makes Ragahnsiir both flutter and jingle with every movement. Both the ribbons, bells, and feathers are unique to Ragahnsiir and not part of the sachiri. He has 5 rings on each hand, which gave rise to many rings being attributed as artifacts to him. While it is normal to wear a shirt to cover the chest under the sachiri, the god does not wear one, and thus his chest is bare. Upon his apotheosis, Ragahnsiir changed the physical looks of the Lantern of Souls, changing it from being a lantern to a necklace, which he now always wears. As is common for Ximi fashion, he wears a long skirt which going all the way down to his ankles. This skirt has numerous natural ornaments sewn onto it, such as water, flowers, dragons, spirits, etc. I can't draw that shit, so... I kept it simple. I mean, look how stupid the dragon looks xD His belt is fairly average, with his symbol on the buckle, and a long elaborately sewn strip going down the front of the skirt. Then there's sandals. Just... sandals.Category:Divine Category:People